1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting and driving a helicopter air conditioner compressor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Helicopters and other single-engine light aircraft are particularly difficult to provide with environmental control systems because of the crowded and cramped spaced within the craft which leaves little space for necessary components of heating and air conditioning systems, and the critical problems of balance associated with such light craft. An example of a system for a piston-driven single-engine airplane is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,658 to Herweg. The Herweg air conditioning system has a condensor and compressor mounted in the fuselage forward of the center of gravity of the aircraft and an evaporator positioned behind the center of gravity so as to balance the craft about its longitudinal, horizontal and vertical axis without changing the center of gravity of the craft and without structural modification of the craft. The compressor is driven by a belt attached to a pulley at the rear end of the piston-engine crankshaft.
The difficulty of incorporating air conditioning components in modern day helicopters driven by turbine engines is particularly compounded. Among the variables encountered in providing components for helicopters and in designing the helicopters themselves are the strength and weight of the structural materials. In providing an auxiliary component for a predesigned helicopter, particular care must be taken so as not to adversely affect the structure or operation of the craft.
In providing an apparatus for mounting and driving an air conditioner refrigerant compressor in a helicopter, there are many obstacles to be overcome. Because of the critical weight/strength factors, it is difficult to find sufficient support for the drive system without adversely affecting such support, e.g., permanently distorting the support structure. The rotation of the compressor and drive system may set up adverse dynamic or vibration characteristics under the vibration environment of the engine drive, main rotor drive, or tail rotor drive. Use of the helicopter engine to drive the compressor may result in an adverse power drain on the engine and potentially dangerous consequences. Similarly, malfunction of the compressor or compressor drive system may damage or incapacitate the engine.
Because of the above-described difficulties and others, few attempts at providing workable refrigerant air conditioning systems for helicopters have been successful. There thus remains a need for a helicopter air conditioner compressor driving and mounting apparatus which does not adversely affect the support structure of the helicopter, introduce adverse vibrational characteristics, result in excessive power drain from the engine, or introduce excessive risk of damage or incapacitation of the engine due to malfunction of the apparatus.